<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Je voyage by Mindow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044158">Je voyage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow'>Mindow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recueil d'OS de Mindow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, rêves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Je voyage.<br/>Je voyage beaucoup, à vrai dire.<br/>Toutes les nuits pour être précise.<br/>C’est comme ça que je sais toujours ce que les gens attendent de moi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Recueil d'OS de Mindow [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Je voyage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je voyage.<br/>Je voyage beaucoup, à vrai dire.<br/>Toutes les nuits pour être précise.<br/>C’est comme ça que je sais toujours ce que les gens attendent de moi.<br/>J’ai su que Marc et Nathaniel rêvent de se faire éditer, alors je leur ai promis de parler de leur bande dessinée à une connaissance.<br/>J’ai su qu’Alya rêvait de mieux connaître Ladybug, alors je lui ai dis qu’on étaient amies.<br/>J’ai su que Nino voulait réaliser un film, alors lui aussi je lui ai promis d’assouvir son souhait.<br/>Je sais toujours tout sur tout alors je peux leur promettre ce qu’ils veulent, pour les faire m’apprécier.<br/>J’ai accès aux rêves de tout le monde, absolument tout le monde.<br/>Marc, Nathaniel, Nino et Alya, oui, mais aussi d’autres personnes qui auraient tout intérêt à les garder secrets.<br/>Ladybug,<br/>Chat noir,<br/>et même le papillon.<br/>Et contrairement à ce que j’ai pu imaginer, ces derniers ne sont pas sombres du tout. Ce ne sont pas des rêves de sang, ni de conquête du monde.<br/>Il rêve d’une famille unie et heureuse.<br/>De sa famille.<br/>De sa femme morte, de son fils trop distant, enfin réunis et heureux.<br/>Il s’en veux beaucoup, alors il rêve qu’il n’a pas à s’en vouloir.<br/>Avec le temps, j’en suis même venu à comprendre cet homme. Paris tout entier le hait et le craint, sans savoir qu’il souhaite uniquement ramener sa femme à la vie. Ce qu’il a dit lors de sa première apparition est vrai : si Ladybug et Chat noir lui avaient donné leurs Miraculous dès le début la ville et ses habitants auraient beaucoup moins souffert.<br/>C’est pour ça qu’après plusieurs semaines à visiter ses rêves, j’ai pris la décision d’aller le visiter. Je connais son identité évidemment, comme celle de tous les autres.<br/>Même celle de Ladybug.<br/>Ça fait bien longtemps que j’aurais pu la révéler au monde, si mon intention n’était pas jusque là de la protéger.<br/>Car oui, ma haine envers elle - et pour Marinette par conséquent - n’est qu’une façade.<br/>Si je lui faisais croire ça, que je faisais de sa vie un enfer, c’était pour qu’elle soit forcée de s’endurcir. Parce qu’être Ladybug sera une grande source de tourments pour elle dans le futur.<br/>Mais maintenant que j’ai changé de camp, les informations dont je dispose me seront d’une grande aide.</p><p>Alors je met mes chaussures et sors de chez moi. Aux yeux de ma mère, je pars à l’école.<br/>Le trajet ne prend pas longtemps : en une vingtaine de minutes je suis arrivée.<br/>Je sonne et la voix de madame Sanscoeur me répond. Évidemment elle commence par refuser d’accéder à ma requête, alors je me fais plus explicite.<br/>-C’est à propos de votre collection de broches.<br/>-Si vous voulez être remboursée il faut contacter le…<br/>-Une broche en forme de papillon et une en forme de paon., je la coupe., je suis au courant. Et je veux parler à monsieur Agreste.<br/>Après de nombreux balbutiements et interrogations, elle finit par me laisser entrer. Je pourrais lui donner de plus amples informations, mais je veux parler à monsieur Agreste et à personne d’autre.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                    ***</p><p> </p><p>-Alors mademoiselle Rossi, allez vous finir par me dire comment vous avez découverts mon identité?, me demande Gabriel Agreste.<br/>Nous sommes assis dans la pièce horriblement vide qui lui sert de salon. Il a l’air aussi accueillant qu’il peut l’être, mais je ne doute pas un instant que le garde du corps planté dans l’encadrement de la porte a pour mission de me neutraliser si je me fais trop menaçante. C’est idiot : si mon but avait été de lui reprendre sa broche je serais venu armée d’un miraculous et il serait déjà à terre.<br/>-C’est… compliqué. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c’est que je suis de votre côté et que je connais les identités de Ladybug et Chat noir.<br/>Et je vais les lui dire. Je suis prête à tout pour aider cet homme à réaliser son voeu le plus cher, parce que… c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour Paris… non?<br/>Même si ça risque de le détruire d’apprendre qu’il se bat contre son fils depuis tout ce temps.<br/>Je vais lui dire, parce que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour la ville et ses habitants.</p><p>C’est tout de même triste, j’aimais bien jouer les anges gardiens auprès de Ladybug. Mais je dois faire ce qui est juste, et ma collaboration avec Bunnyx s’arrête ici.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>